The Curse of the WereTommy
by Eunacis
Summary: Tommy, Gus, And Robotboy sneak out to explore the night life,they explore the woods behind the park Spoilings bad, read it to find out the rest fixed Typos
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN ROBOTBOY, THE DAY I OWN ROBOTBOY IS THE DAY I SEE THIS RING AGAIN (THROWS RING INTO OCEAN)!**

**I DO OWN MR. GARRET**

This is a Suggestion I got on a forum

Opening Credits

CUT TO - KAZILAND INT.-TWIGHLIGHT

PROFFESOR KAMIKAZI is pacing in the computer room, while CONSTANTINE is cooking mysterious unknowns.

KAMIKAZI: I've Got It!  
CONSTANTINE: Got what boss?  
KAMIKAZI: I've Got How to get Robotboy!  
CONSTANTINE: How boss?  
KAMIKAZI: Oh, you'll see. . . .

FADE TO - TOMMY'S ROOM INT.-NIGHT

TOMMY and GUS are having a sleepover, Tommy activates ROBOTBOY.

ROBOTBOY: What Tommy doing?  
TOMMY: We're sneaking out.  
ROBOTBOY: Why sneak out?  
GUS: To see what the city's like at night.  
TOMMY: Wanna join?  
ROBOTBOY: OK.

Tommy, Gus, and Robotboy sneak out through the window.

GUS: This is going to be awesome!  
TOMMY: As long as nobody tells, and nobody recognizes us.  
ROBOTBOY: Robotboy give sky tour.  
GUS: Sweet!

Robotboy takes Tommy and Gus on an aerial tour of San Francisco; they come across some toy car track laid down a hill.

GUS: What's up with that track?  
TOMMY: Hey! one of them is talking to a camera, Robotboy, Can you listen in?  
ROBOTBOY: Yes.

Static

GUY ON CAMERA: Jamie's family has been Professional track straighteners since the Middle Ages.

Static

GUS: That was Weird.  
TOMMY: Let's check the park.  
GUS: Awesome!

Robotboy takes Tommy and Gus to the park, during the night it looks like something from a horror movie.

TOMMY: Looks kinda spooky  
GUS: The G-Man isn't afraid of nuttin'

Nobody notices the DARK SHAPE in the forest watching them.

GUS: I vote we explore the woods  
TOMMY & ROBOTBOY: The Woods?  
GUS: What's the matter, Chicken?  
TOMMY: No!  
GUS: (makes chicken noises)  
ROBOTBOY: Robotboy no Chicken, Gus Turkey!  
GUS: (laughs like Idiot)  
TOMMY: Okay we'll go!  
GUS: (suddenly stops laughing) Good.

Gus goes into woods with Robotboy and then Tommy from a distance following, they fail to notice the Dark Shadow that is following them.

TOMMY: Bugs, why did it have to be bugs?!  
GUS: Come on ladies! Move It!  
ROBOTBOY: Robotboy Right behind Gus, Where Tommy?  
GUS: He's fine; he probably wanted a little extra adventure.

Tommy is far behind, he's so scared he probably pee'd a little, the Dark Shadow is close behind him.

TOMMY: Guys? Where are you? (Hears a sound) Gus? this isn't funny. Ro? Donnie? Did you follow us? Kurt?

An animatronic bird watches .them

CUT TO - KAZILAND INT.-NIGHT

KAMAKAZI: This Is Gold!

CUT TO - FOREST EXT.-NIGHT

TOMMY: Guys Where are you?

The Dark Shadow comes up just behind him and Tommy can smell its breath.

TOMMY: Not Good.

The Dark Shadow reveals itself to be a WOLF and then proceeds to attacking him.

TOMMY: (screams loudly)

Robotboy hears Tommy.

ROBOTBOY: Tommy!

Robotboy flies off to save Tommy, and finds him unconscious, his right arm soaked in blood.

ROBOTBOY: Tommy!  
GUS: I got here as fast as I could and oh my God!

**Will Tommy be okay, where did the wolf come from, and WHAT, is Kamikazi's grim plot? **_**Next chapter soon.**_


	2. Help!

**I DO NOT OWN ROBOTBOY, THE DAY I OWN ROBOTBOY IS THE DAY I SEE THIS RING AGAIN (THROWS RING INTO OCEAN)!**

**I DO OWN MR. GARRET**

ROBOTBOY: Tommy must go to hospital  
GUS: Are you crazy?! We'll be busted!  
ROBOTBOY: But Tommy...  
GUS: We need to find someone else.  
ROBOTBOY: Robotboy know who to go to.

CUT TO - LIVING ROOM INT.-NIGHT

AN ADULT and HIS WIFE are watching _Airplane_, the doorbell rings

ADULT: I'll get it. (Goes to door)  
ADULT: Hey Ro, hey Gus, (sees Tommy, they had taken off his shirt and wrapped it around his arm to soak up the blood) Oh my God!  
ROBOTBOY: Robotboy find Tommy like this, can Mr. Garrett help?  
MR. GARRETT: Yes! (Rushes to the phone)  
GUS: Whatever you do, don't call 911  
MR. GARRETT: Why?!  
GUS: Because we'll get busted because we snuck out!  
MR. GARRETT: (looks at bite on Tommy's arm) OK, on one condition.  
GUS: What?  
MR. GARRETT: If you get an F on the math quiz, it'll come complete with a detention.  
GUS: OK!  
MR. GARRETT: Kay, let's look at this, oh my! (removes shirt, wipes up blood, cleans wound, smears some pale liquid onto the wounds, pricks Tommy's finger, takes sample, wraps up Tommy's arm, soak's Tommy's shirt in Peroxide)  
MR. GARRETT: There, when he gets up, have him take the bandages off, and put his shirt on.  
GUS: But won't his mom notice the bite marks?  
MR. GARRETT: No, they'll be gone.  
GUS: How?  
MR. GARETT: BioStastis CellRegen Cream, I designed it myself.  
ROBOTBOY: Wow.  
MR. GARRET: I think this is a very good time to get back into Tommy's house.  
ROBOTBOY: That good idea.

CUT TO - TOMMY'S BEDROOM INT.-MORNING

TOMMY: (wakes up) Ahh!  
ROBOTBOY: Tommy ok?  
TOMMY: Yeah Ro, what happened?  
GUS: Ro found you unconscious, and your arm was covered in blood, so Ro patched you up, that reminds me (removes bandage)  
TOMMY: Wow! Good as new!  
ROBOTBOY: Robotboy do good?  
TOMMY: Yeah Ro, you do good!  
TOMMY'S MOM: Boys! Breakfast!  
GUS: Yeah! Chow time for the G-Man!

CUT TO - KITCHEN INT.-MORNING

TOMMY: Can I have more bacon?  
TOMMY'S DAD: At a boy! Protein is POWER!  
TOMMY'S MOM: I don't know.  
TOMMY: (eats bacon really fast)  
GUS: Whoa.  
TOMMY: Done!  
TOMMY'S DAD: Why don't you eat bacon like that?  
DONNIE: I don't know

CUT TO - MR. GARRETT'S LIVING ROOM INT.-MORNING

Mr. Garrett is cleaning his carpet with peroxide and is wearing gloves and a hair net

MR. GARRETT: I don't understand  
MRS. GARRETT: Understand what honey?  
MR. GARRETT: It's complicated Lisa.  
MRS. GARRETT: Come on Mark.  
MR. GARRETT: Kay, that wasn't a dog bite on his arm.  
MRS. GARRETT: I'm starting to think that you're trying to relive your high school years by hanging around with them.  
MR. GARRETT: I'm not! This is at the request of my former college professor, Professor Moshimo.  
MRS. GARRETT: okay, what bit Tommy?  
MR. GARRETT: A wolf; and they're not even ingenious to the Bay Area!

_What's happening to tommy, who is Mr. Garrett, and how does he know about Robotboy? _**_Next chapter soon._**


	3. School Daze

**I DO NOT OWN ROBOTBOY, THE DAY I OWN ROBOTBOY IS THE DAY I SEE THIS RING AGAIN (THROWS RING INTO OCEAN)!**

**I DO OWN MR. GARRETT**

CUT TO - SCHOOL EXT.-MORNING

Tommy, Gus, and LOLA are entering school, KURT is watching them

LOLA: And Robotboy patched you up?  
TOMMY: That's what Gus and Ro said, I wouldn't know.  
LOLA: Why?  
TOMMY: I was unconscious!  
GUS: It's exactly what happened!

CUT TO - CLASSROOM INT.

Mr. Garrett is giving a lecture.

MR. GARRETT  
During the early 1900s, the United States engaged in Isolationism, or an act of staying separate from foreign affairs. In the 1910s, Europe was in World War I. The United States refrained from becoming involved until we were attacked. And yet many years later, in the early 1940s, Europe & Asia were once again in war, this time it was World War II. And of course, America wouldn't get involved until we were attacked again.

LOLA: So you're saying that if America had entered the war earlier, than less people would die?

MR. GARRETT  
No. That remains in the realm of the uncertain, speculation can only get us so far. But there are many things that can never be completely understood. A butterfly could beat it's wings in New Zealand, and cause a tornado in Brazil.

LOLA: But how does the butterfly know when to flap its wings?  
MR. GARRETT: It just knows. Okay, books underneath your seats, I want to see only a blank piece of paper and a pencil on your desk.  
GUS: Not good!

7 minutes later

MR. GARRETT: Gus?  
GUS: Yes Mr. Garrett?  
MR. GARRETT: This is the fourth time in a row you've failed a quiz. You will serve detention after school tomorrow.  
KURT: Ha!  
MR. GARRETT: Oh, and Kurt?  
KURT: Yeah?  
MR. GARRETT: You have two week's detention for cheating.  
KURT: WHAT?!  
MR. GARRETT: You copied off Tommy.  
KURT: What's wrong with that?  
MR. GARRETT: I do not tolerate cheating.  
KURT: I don't care, and my dad would side with me.  
MR. GARRETT: We'll see, because as of now, I want to have a conference with your dad.  
KURT: Screw You.  
MR. GARRETT: Principal's office. Now.  
TOMMY: Take that Sucka!  
MR. GARRETT: Tommy. Inappropriate, please restrain yourself.  
TOMMY: ok. (Crosses fingers behind back)

CUT TO - CAFETERIA INT.

Tommy, Lola, and Gus are eating lunch.

TOMMY: The nerve of him!  
LOLA: Kurt has done this a million times before; it's not like it-  
TOMMY: I'm talking about Mr. Garrett.  
GUS&LOLA What?  
TOMMY: He treats me like I'm stupid.  
LOLA: No he doesn't, why would you think that?  
TOMMY: Because he does.  
LOLA: What's gotten in to you?  
TOMMY: (sighs) I don't know.

At the end of the day…

Everyone leaves, when Gus passes the door, Mr. Garrett slips him a note:

**_Gus,_**

**_Next meeting is tonight 9, bring Robotboy, and remember, TELL NO ONE!_****_  
_****P.S. sorry for the detention**  
**Mr. Garrett**

**NOW, THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND. WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO TOMMY, WHO IS MR. GARRETT, AND WHAT MEETING IS HE TALKING ABOUT?! _NEXT CHAPTER SOON_**


	4. Changes

**I DO NOT OWN ROBOTBOY, THE DAY I OWN ROBOTBOY IS THE DAY I SEE THIS RING AGAIN (THROWS RING INTO OCEAN)!**

**I DO OWN MR. GARRETT**

FADE TO - MR. GARRETT'S HOUSE INT.

Mr. Garrett is waiting at the door, he "hears" Gus and Robotboy, and he opens the door

MR. GARRETT: Hey. Gus, you will be serving detention by after our meeting, helping me out with Robotboy.  
GUS: Kay.  
ROBOTBOY: Robotboy can't wait.  
MR. GARRETT: Neither can I.

MR. GARRETT walks GUS and ROBOTBOY down to their basement.

GUS: Let's get started!  
MR. GARRETT: We're not having it here today.  
GUS: Huh?

MR. GARRETT pushes a secret button, a wall opens.

GUS & ROBOTBOY: Whoa!

They walk in revealing an extensive collection of shiny gadgetry.

MR. GARRETT: It's time yours' training went to the next level, until now your combat practice has been with a dude who knows absolutely nothing and is stuck in the 20s.  
GUS: Whacha got?  
MR. GARRETT: Everything.

One Month later…

CUT TO - CLASSROOM INT.

Mr. Garrett is giving another lecture, Tommy yawns.

MR. GARRETT: Naptime isn't for another 5 minutes.

Everyone laughs.

TOMMY: You Think You're So Funny, Don't You!?

Mr. Garrett drops his chalk.

MR. GARRETT: Eh?  
TOMMY: You Think You Can Make Yourself Look Funny At The Expense Of Others, Don't You!?  
MR. GARRETT: Huh?  
TOMMY: And While We Come To You With A Problem, You Don't Even Pretend To Care!  
MR. GARRETT: How Dare You Shout At Me! I Am Your Teacher!  
TOMMY: How dare you sir! When you took this job you were supposed to teach us, you have failed!

Mr. Garrett's face changes from angry to slightly sad. The bell rings.

Zoom in on Mr. Garrett.

CUT TO - TOMMY'S BEDROOM INT.-LATE AFTERNOON

Tommy is sitting in a chair looking out the window; he has a scowl on his face, Donnie comes in.

DONNIE: What are you doing?  
TOMMY: I'm going to my dark place!

Donnie suddenly shuts the door.

A Full Moon Rises

TOMMY: Finally.

**WTF?! LOOKS LIKE OUR HEROES ARE IN GRAVE DANGER**

**_NEXT CHAPTER SOON_**


	5. I Wanna Be a Rockstar!

**I DO NOT OWN ROBOTBOY, THE DAY I OWN ROBOTBOY IS THE DAY I SEE THIS RING AGAIN (THROWS RING INTO OCEAN)!**

**I DO OWN MR. GARRETT**

**I DO NOT OWN "I WANNA BE A ROCKSTAR"**

CUT TO - STREET EXT.-NIGHT

GUS is walking down to see Tommy, but notices something climb out of his window.

GUS: What's that?

The thing climbs down to ground level, it appears to be a wolf, Gus realizes that it's Tommy.

GUS: Oh my God! Robotboy! (Sneaks into tommy's room and takes Robotboy)  
ROBOTBOY: Hello Gus. Where Tommy?  
GUS: (gibberish)  
ROBOTBOY: Could Mr. Garrett help?  
GUS: (nods his head)  
ROBOTBOY: Let's Go.

CUT TO - STAGE INT.

Mr. Garrett is on a stage with a ROCK BAND, Gus and Robotboy watch.

MR. GARRETT: How're you doing San Francisco!

Crowd Cheers.

MR. GARRETT:  
_I wanna be a Rock star, but I ain't got what it takes__  
__With a drivin' of determination, and the lucky braids_  
_I wanna be a rock star, yeah but I ain't got the face_  
_I said I wanna be a rock star, but I ain't got what it takes_

_Seein' my face up on the TV, hearin' my songs on the radio__  
__People waitin' in line to see me, doin' my pose for a Rollin' Stone_  
_It's all right, it's all right_

_I wanna be a Rock star, but I ain't got what it takes__  
__With a drivin' of determination, and the lucky braids_  
_I wanna be a rock star, yeah but I ain't got the face_  
_I said I wanna be a rock star, but I ain't got what it takes_

_Givin' my styles for the rich and famous, turnin' all heads in the music scene__  
__Ridin' in my own jet plane to Vegas, Ridin in a bog black limousine_  
_It's all right, it's all right_

_I wanna be a Rock star, but I ain't got what it takes__  
__With a drivin' of determination, and the lucky braids_  
_I wanna be a rock star, yeah but I ain't got the face_  
_I said I wanna be a rock star, but I ain't got what it takes_

_No I aint' got nuthin', to you I'm somethin'__  
__Somethin' so much more_

_It's all right, it's all right__  
__It's all right, it's all right_

_I wanna be a Rock star, but I ain't got what it takes__  
__With a drivin' of determination, and the lucky braids_  
_I wanna be a rock star, yeah but I ain't got the face_  
_I said I wanna be a rockstar, but I ain't got what it takes_

_Yeah you know I wanna be a rock star, but I ain't got what it takes__  
__Oh I said I wanna be a rock star, but I ain't got what it takes_

Crowd goes clinically insane.

GUS and ROBOTBOY have their mouths wide open.

CUT TO - BACKSTAGE INT.

Mr. Garrett is sticking his face in a bag of ice, Gus and Robotboy walk in.

MR. GARRETT: Hi guys.  
GUS: (squirms around)  
ROBOTBOY: We have a Problem.  
MR. GARRETT: I know.  
ROBOTBOY & GUS: You Do?!  
MR. GARRETT: Yes.  
ROBOTBOY: Then what is it? All Robotboy know is that Tommy in trouble.  
MR. GARRETT: Gus, would you like to answer?  
GUS: (completely freaks)  
MR. GARRETT: Kay, bad idea, Tommy has been changed genetically to a werewolf due to the injuries he sustained last month.  
GUS: The Park!  
MR. GARRETT: Exactamundo!  
ROBOTBOY: Let's go!

**AWESOME! WE'RE IN FOR A WILD RIDE _NEXT CHAPTER SOON_**


	6. Tally Ho!

**I DO NOT OWN ROBOTBOY, THE DAY I OWN ROBOTBOY IS THE DAY I SEE THIS RING AGAIN (THROWS RING INTO OCEAN)!**

**I DO OWN MR. GARRETT**

CUT TO - MR. GARRETT'S BASEMENT INT.

Mr. Garrett is going through vials of liquid, he pulls out one.

MR. GARRETT: This, is a viralized version of Tommy's DNA before he was bitten.  
GUS: What? How did you-  
MR. GARRETT: When Tommy had that nosebleed I took a free sample.  
GUS: Ohh.  
MR. GARRETT: Tally Ho!  
GUS: Yeah! What you said!

CUT TO - PARK EXT.-NIGHT

Gus, Robotboy, and Mr. Garrett show up via Robotboy and land on the border for the woods.

GUS: So, what do we do?  
MR. GARRETT: I put the DNA in this dart; we just need to stick him with it.  
GUS: Ok.  
ROBOTBOY: Let's Go!

CUT TO - WOODS EXT.-NIGHT

Gus, Robotboy, and Mr. Garrett are cornered by Tommy.

MR. GARRETT: I should have seen that coming.  
ROBOTBOY: The dart!

Gus throws the dart but misses and it goes into the sky.

It starts to curve around and then it sticks Tommy in the arm.

GUS: Did I do that?  
ROBOTBOY: That's not possible!  
MR. GARRETT: (smiles)  
TOMMY changes back to normal  
TOMMY: What happened?

TIME CARD - 5 MINUTES LATER

MR. GARRETT: And that's what happened.  
TOMMY: So it was a plot by Kamikazi?  
MR. GARRETT: Yes.  
TOMMY: And I was a wolf?  
MR. GARRETT: Yes.

Tommy faints; Gus giggles, and then faints too

MR. GARRETT: Well, one good turn deserves another one.

Mr. Garrett proceeds to pass out.

**THE END**


End file.
